Tamago maki
by sparking-anpan
Summary: Hijikata may be doing his own job, but when a girl named Kyoko enters into the team, complications and humor occurs, like eggs and mayonaise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N(sparking-anpan): A collab Fanfic with Hikaru No Ribbon. He is more of the English version of this fanfic, while im more to the translated(Chinese) version of it. And also , I would like to thank my beta-readers to make this possible despite all of our busy schedules. The translated version will be up on tumblr and the link will be given on the next chapter .(If we receive alot of loves)

A/N(Hikaru No Ribbon): Honestly one of my first fanfiction for an Anime. But at least I tried. To add it in, a collaboration with [insert your name] was really fun. Really hope that this fanfiction work well enough.

* * *

It was just a normal spring night and another crime scene took place. The place was pooled up with massive human blood, with the corpse lying in the middle of the crime scene. It had a hole on the body which had his heart gone. And the look on the corpse was devastatingly horrifying to look at.

The team was already there, but still waiting for their VLP. Hijikata, somehow being the most impatient, tapped his feet, wondering if Matsudaira was really late or was not awake from his miscalls. Kondo saw the impatient Hijikata and put his hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

But when Hijikata was about to procrastinate, he heard fast but light footsteps. Speaking of the devil; it was Matsudaira, with a girl. He had to restrain his laughter that he was making a comment in his mind for saying about Matsudaira's choice of women; looks like he likes them extremely young. But it somehow made him look like a pedophile.

"Sorry," he huffed for air as he apologized. The headache from running too fast drilled within his head hard like a jack hammer. "Just got up, and I brought my friend along."

The girl's jade eyes were half-lidded, but revealed them to be cat-like eyes. The aura around her almost made the whole gang to feel uncomfortable, except for Matsudaira. She clutched her chest to balance out her breaths from running alongside with the old man.

"You are extremely late," Hijikata commented. He crossed his arms and continued to tap his feet in rather annoyance.

Matsudaira just rolled his eyes. He always complained about his attendance, but who cares?

The gang turned their attention back at the crime scene. The young girl felt rather uncomfortable. But this time it wasn't her breathing, but the aura that was set in the crime scene. Although she did not show her symptoms of feeling disturbed, but her eyes were avoiding the corpse that was set in front of her was already obvious for Hijikata to know that she is really not comfortable with it.

The gang already started interrogating with people who was at the crime scene. Many people tried to explain to them, but to the gang, none of them made any sense. Heck, all of them had any relation to the victim as well. Most of the answers that they got from the witnesses were "I don't know." Some went into more detailed like "I honestly don't know, and even if I know, I wouldn't even dare mentioning his or even her name that killed him."

The young girl kept silent throughout the entire interrogation process. The fact that the crime scene literally made a scar in her mind made her completely blank in trauma. What they know is that she had a fear for excess blood. A little blood is okay. But to see a gory scene that was right in front of her that was already finished taking place was too much for her to take. And they understand that feeling very well.

But what they didn't know is that the corpse was the young girl's spy. That hit her even more hard than before. Thankfully, she didn't break down in front of everyone. She managed to pull herself together before making yet another scene for everyone to look at. This is indeed embarrassing for her to take.

Hijikata walked behind her and whispered to her ear, honestly didn't care about her getting disturbed for him to do that. "You don't look good."

The young girl pursed her lips before she bit both of her lips, along with biting her inner cheeks. Holding back her feelings that this really scared her almost went into her limit, not knowing that the fact that continued ignoring eye contacts with the team, especially Hijikata himself. This might have hurt her ego, but she didn't care. Now is not the time to even think how the people she knows get hurt and her standing right before someone's death. It was deliberating.

Her eyes somehow glowed. This surprised the gang. How she does it, no one knows. Slowly, her lips moved as though she muttered something out of her mouth. As she stared directly at the corpse, she closed her eyes, biting her lower lips as she excused herself from the crime scene, sighing. Her pace increased, trying to leave the venue as fast as possible before she even break down in front of people she honestly don't know other than Matsudaira.

But just as she was leaving, Matsudaira grabbed her wrist, saying a low "Hey.". The young girl gazed at the older man and then at her grabbed wrist. "You're okay?"

Her only response was a no and a shake of her head.

"So, what's your name anyway?" Hijikata asked her out loud, making it sound like a statement other than a question.

Her eyes glowed yet again, as though she was trying to hurt him for being a smartass egoistic person he is. Although the fact that she is as well, she didn't say anything much. But she knows that these people are willing to help out, no matter how bad some people will try to treat her as, she's trying to cooperate with people.

"Kyoko," she finally said. "My name is Kyoko."


	2. Never Step on the Scorpio's Tail

**A/N: I know this is a very short one . But I promise it will be a little longer in the next chapter. ^^ And thanks to mitsukidark93 for editing it ! And yes , we are both very sorry being late . m(_ _)m**

"Kyoko," she finally said. "Kagami Kyoko"

"Then Kagami , you are under arrest as a suspect for this case." Hijikata pulled out his handcuffs and walked towards Kyoko.

Kyoko was taken aback by Hijikata's words. She stumbled backwards but it wasn't obvious for the rest to see. Hijikata pulled her wrist out and cuffed them, while Kondo was stayed rooted to the ground, appalled.

"Oi, Toshi! What are you doing? Why did you arrest her?" Kondo immediately rushed towards Hijikata, trying to stop what he was doing to Kyoko.

Matsudaira puffed out a poisonous smoke from his cigarette and turned his head towards Kondo, signaling him not to worry about a thing. Kondo tried every way to convince Hijikata and Matsudaira to release the innocent girl, but no avail. They threw Kyoko in jail for further investigation.

"Toshi , I'm pretty sure we have a jail better than this." Kondo folded his arms, questioning Hijikata. Hijikata ignored Kondo and turned to Matsudaira to discuss how to deal with the case. Matsudaira suggested to Hjikata to bring the discussion somewhere else. Hijikata agreed and walked off together with Matsudaira leaving Kondo behind. Kondo was still mumbling to himself, little did he realize that he was left behind and immediately ran towards Hijikata alas forgetting about Kyoko's condition.

Kyoko rocked back and forth with her knees tucked close to her chest in a dark corner. She couldn't accept what just had happened to her. It was her first time in her entire life that she was being accused, topping it off , jailed. She had to think of a way out to save herself and also to capture the murderer for killing her spy. She come to think of it that if someone was to be strong enough to kill of her spy, she have two options. Either an Amanto or a de...

Pacing up and down of her own cell, deep in her thoughts, she was cut off by Sougo's presences.

"A new prisoner?" Sougou questioned with an uninterested tone. Kyoko walked towards the jail bar separating her and Sougou.  
"No, I'm not new prisoner" She answered him sarcastically . Sougou just took a few glance and walk off.  
"Wait a minute! I'm willing to get out of this hell hole in any condition!" She stuck her hands out and grabbed Sougou's coat. He turned back and bored at her. After a few seconds of a staring contest between the both of them, Sougou agreed to help Kyoko get out the jail provided if she managed to kill Hijikata off.

Kyoko thought to herself that a simple task like assassination would be done in a jiffy. Also, she would want her to revenge on him because he arrested her without a reason. With these thoughts, she was even more motivated to kill Hijikata off. But another part of her condition is that she has to kill Hijikata within three days. If she would fail, she have to go back to the jail.


	3. Sunglasses for Washroom? Impossible

After the night of her release, it was day one of her mission to kill Hijikata off once and for all. She followed Hijikata on his way to a dango shop and saw him bought a few sticks of dango. He sat down on a bench and took a white bottle with red cap on it and started to squeeze it on top of the dango. If her eyes weren't failing her, she was pretty sure that was mayonnaise. She couldn't help but wonder if mayonnaise really tastes good on dango. All she did with mayonnaise was to pour as much as she could in a box of takoyaki. She believes that a box of takoyaki should be eaten with every mouthful mayonnaise. She snapped out and went back to reality and noticed Hijikata's love of mayonnaise which gave her a new idea.

She rushed off to the drugs store and bought laxatives and head towards the supermarket and bought a few bottles of mayonnaise. She went to the washroom and put laxatives in each bottle and started to give off a sadistic aura. She dressed herself as a merchant and waited by the street side for Hijikata. As Hijikata passed by the merchant, his antenna to detect any nearby mayonnaise activated immediately. He walked back to the mysterious merchant and approached it.

"How much does a bottle cost?" He bended down and pick up one of the mayonnaise bottle and shake it lightly.

"All of the bottles are free if you can swallow everything in that bottle in your hands" Kyoko replied in a husky voice as she don't want Hjikata to notice her. But then again , Hijikata only knew her for a few hours. She bet Hijikata didn't register her well enough in his brain.

"E...everything? I..In th..the public?"Hijikata blushed and started to look around nervously. His face gets redder with each turn and finally put his head down in embarrassment.

"Or would you like to take off your clothes as a payment?" A sinister smirk appeared while Kyoko was quite shocked that Hijikata could make faces like this.

"Wh..at?" Hijikata was too embarrass to answer Kyoko.

"Mister , have you heard of Equivalent change?"Kyoko came closed the gap in between her and Hijikata.

Hijikata gulped down real hard and accepted the challenge of drinking the mayonnaise down in the public. Gintoki was just passing by; having a heavy hangover and saw Hijikata gulping down the bottle of mayonnaise and thought it was a bottle of sake. Gintoki immediately rushed towards Hijikata and grabbed the bottle from his hands, making the mayonnaise spilled all over his uniform.

"Oi! That's my prized Mayonnaise!" Hijikata shouted at the man and little did he realise, it was the Yorozuya gulping down all of the remaining mayonnaise in the bottle.

"Indirect Kiss. Bro...mance." Kyoko put her fingers over her mouth and was shocked with the scene she just saw. She snapped back to reality in a few seconds and tried to stop Gintoki from drinking the drugged mayonnaise.

"Mister! Please stop this! It is dru-" Due to Kyoko's height, she had to keep jumping up to reach the bottle.

"Wait...What did I heard?"Hijikata narrowed his metallic blue eyes in curiosity.

Kyoko stopped jumping and immediately tie up the rest of the bottle of mayonnaise and pushed it towards Hijikata. She took the chance and fled quickly before she get caught by Hijikata. Hijikata tried to stop her, but she was too fast. Hijikata could only stand at his spot and sigh.

"Oi..per..."Hijikata curled into a ball immediately.

"Ogushi-kun? Why are you here? Didn't your mom told you to go buy the grocery? You unfilial child!" Gintoki finished drinking the rest of the mayonnaise and wipe it across his arm. He saw Hijikata in a weird position from his angle and started to think to that Hijikata is trying to seduce him. He tried to take a closer look by bending down right beside Hijikata. Hijikata immediately pulled Gintoki closer to him and asked the Yorozuya to take him to the closest washroom. Gintoki dug his nose and turned his head to ignore Hijikata.

"First you tried to seduce me with your new position. Now you want me to take you to the washroom? Are you really desperate or something? Go to Yoshiwara or something. But remember to leave that blonde women for me." He stood up and walked away from Hijikata.

Kyoko peeked at the corner of a block and felt quite bad for Hijikata. After countless of thoughts of whether to save Hijikata's ass or not, she decided to be a good civilian for now. She ran towards Hijikata and put his arm over her shoulders and bring him to the nearest hospital. She stayed outside of Hijikata's ward until the doctor finish diagnoses him.

"You have two days left." Without even looking , Kyoko know it was Sougou. His nonchalant tone voice is quite noticeable for her. Her chin rested on the palms of her hands and closed her eyes.

"I know that pretty well. But I feel sucks when you have to poo but you can't even find a washroom. Or even worse, you have to pay for the washroom and what you get was a washroom even more horrible than the ones you don't have to pay." She stood up and start to take her leave.

"If Gorilla and the others knew I set you free, you have to answer them yourself." Sougou turned to Kyoko's direction.

She ignore and continued walking through the hallway of the hospital.

**A/N: Finally! Another short chapter! \\WearsWhiteCoatAndNerdGlasses   
Im ready for an A&Q session about anything and everything about this Fanfic or my OC. Feel free to fire in including what is Kyoko's underwear. Im typically fine with it also.  
And im really sorry for the long wait m(_ _)m**


End file.
